


He Who Lives in the Woods - story template

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: I loved the idea of Levi being a forest spirit and I totally love Eren being an intersex/omega werewolf...But...This story is exceptionally and boringly basic and very half hearted. So I was thinking, maybe someone out there might want to fluff it out.Ie:Given more details about Levi's houseSend the boys off on more adventuresTalk about the kidnappingTalk about the rumoursDetail the sex sceneThis is complete, it's easy to follow and easy to rewrite. I just don't have time.





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god, it's him"  
"I know! Did you hear?"  
"About what happened? I don't think there's anyone who hasn't"  
"Maybe he's not really 15?"  
"Nah, he has to be"  
"But he didn't shift..."  
"But mum said..."  
"You don't think he's one of those?"  
"He can't be, there hasn't been one in decades"  
"But why didn't he change then?"  
"Well he did go missing... maybe something happened"  
"But he was a kid when that happened, and his mother left to go give birth"  
"Maybe he's just a freak"

This wasn't his fault, he didn't even know what had happened, and even if they knew that, it would only make things worse. 

 

*  
Twigs snapped beneath their feet, leaves cracked and the scared pants of two kids broke the silence of the forest. The boy and the girl had no idea where they were going, only that they couldn't stop, not if they wanted to make it home alive. The bright eyed green boy stumbled, he'd fought hard to ignore the pain in his side for the sake of the girl, but it was getting harder and harder to remain upright and he could feel the blood dripping from his fingers as he pressed tightly against the wound on his stomach  
"Mikasa, I can't..."  
Stumbling to a stop, the frightened girl was wrenched backwards by the unexpected movement and the boy was pulled down with her fall  
"Eren!"  
Eren shook his head, he honestly couldn't move, not any further   
"Mikasa... you need to keep going, the village can't be that far away. Let the clan know what happened"  
"But I can't just leave you"  
Eren hissed as Mikasa released his hand and tugged at the one against his wound  
"It's not healing, why isn't it healing?"  
"I don't know, but you need to keep going... I know you can do this. Go get help"  
"Eren!"  
Behind them came the snapping of twigs and Eren nodded at Mikasa  
"I know these woods, I know where to hide, but you need to go"  
Mikasa looked so scared and lost, and Eren couldn't blame her. The girl would be dead if not for him, but with her family gone he didn't even know if she'd wanted to be saved  
"Mikasa. Go find my father, you remember him right? Go find him and tell him what happened, no matter what, don't look back"  
Mikasa's dark eyes widened, she went to protest and Eren silenced her by placing his hand over her mouth   
"I am going to be alright, dad knows my scent, he can find me. You need to go before they catch you"  
Mikasa tried to shake her head but the sound of the hunters chasing them grew closer and Eren could feel the girl shaking, he locked his eyes onto the girl's, nodding as he did until she did in response  
"Now go"  
Releasing his hand, Mikasa shot up and ran. Just like he said, the girl didn't look back and Eren forced himself up. He needed to hide, he needed somewhere safe to heal and he wasn't going to find it here.

Adrenaline was the only thing keeping Eren going. He stumbled into trees like it was nothing, not even feeling the rough bark scratching and marking his smooth skin. All that mattered was forcing himself on further and further... until he realised he couldn't hear anything over the sound of his own racing heart. He didn't know where he was, but Mikasa would get help, and it'd all be fine. Sinking down on the base of a fallen pine, he hissed again as he pulled his hand away, before rolling up his shirt. The wound itself wasn't deep, but the angle wasn't the greatest as it opened and tore further with every movement he'd made. Though, he had to admit he didn't regret it. Even if he died out here, he wouldn't regret it. For now he'd rest, and then come night he'd head home.

When night came, he still hadn't healed. He had no idea what kind of blade could inflict such a wound, but his head was a muddled jumble of a mess and everything seemed to slip away when he tried to grasp it. Staggering to his feet, he shivered at how frozen he felt inside. It was a warm summers night, or at least that's how's it felt against his skin, with each passing second he was growing more and more confused and the trees around him seemed to blur and blend. Small speckles of bright lights floated up from the forest floor, and green vines rushed to form a path. There could be no way this was real, unless he was already dead or dreaming, an if he was doing either of those, than he already had nothing to lose. 

Hugging himself tighter Eren walked the path the lights lit, with each step the raced to scatter and guide him further and further into confusion until he could go no further. With no warning everything fell away, the lights, the vines, the warmth against his skin. All gone. He turned slowly as if to Survey the area, but found it sparse and bare, but then it wasn't. He had no words to describe what he'd seen, it was like those same vines and lights were coming back together and slowly an image was taking life  
"What is your name?"  
Eren frowned, it was on the tip of his tongue, but his tongue wouldn't move. A finger came to rest upon his lips  
"It's fine, you don't remember do you? Sleep for now"

 

*  
Waking with a start, he sucked in a desperate breath. He had no idea what kind of dream that had been, but thank god it was over. His chest heaved and a thick fog of confusion filled him as his gaze flicked around the room, just where the hell was he?

Sliding from the slim bed, he padded around the room, trying to figure it all out. Books and bottles lined inbuilt bookcases in perfect order, and not a hint of dust was visible. He frowned as he turned towards the door. Why was he here? Crossing the space, he left the room and found himself in a just as neat and tiny living area. Like the bedroom, bottles and books lined shelves, but unlike the bedroom out here something smelt really good, good enough to leave his whole body shaking and he stumbled to the nearest chair. His whole body felt hot, his arse and thighs felt wet and he didn't understand it  
"So you're awake. It took you long enough"  
He jumped and spun to search for the source of the voice, finding a short man walking through a door he hadn't noticed   
"Who... who are you? Where am I?"  
"Shouldn't you be asking who you are?"  
The boy frowned, he knew who he was... he was... who was he? Tears rushed to fill the boys eyes and he stumbled back  
"What... why can't I remember?"  
"Don't ask me. I found you bleeding all over the forest and brought you back here"  
"I was hurt?"  
"Lift your shirt"  
Well he knew what things were, just not who he was, alright... he could do this. He slid the thin shirt up and his eyes widened at the neat row of green stitches on his side  
"What's this?"  
"You were bleeding, I stitched you up. I'd say the blades designed for wolf bloods"  
"For what? And who are you?"  
The man let out a sigh of annoyance, crossing over and flicking Eren in the middle of the forehead  
"I hate messy people and I hate repeating myself. You can call me Levi, and as I'm quite a bit older than you, I'll call you Brat. Nod if you understand"  
Brat nodded, but what kind of a name was Brat?  
"I don't know your name, and I don't know you, but I've treated your wound and I expect you'll remember who you are once it's healed"  
He nodded again, thinking this man was a complete weirdo  
"Good. I expect you to work while you're hear, regardless of your heat"  
Again, or maybe still, he was confused  
"Sorry... Levi..."  
Brat sucked in a breath, suddenly scared to ask  
"Spit it out"  
"Um... what's a wolf blood and what's a heat?"  
Levi raised an eyebrow  
"Great, you don't even know that much. Sit down and I'll explain"  
Sit where? There was only one chair in the room and he was too scared to walk towards it, but Levi said he didn't like repeating himself... he forced his unsteady legs over and sat on the chairs very edge. Levi continued across the room and to the kitchen area  
"Can you cook?"  
Brat shook his head   
"I don't know"  
This earned him another sigh   
"You are a wolf blood, it means that when the time comes and the moon is full, you'll turn into a wolf. Heats occur when you meet your fated other or come of age. Given you went into heat the moment I found you, you've got some pretty bad luck"  
Brat shook his head, he didn't understand   
"Tch. Whatever. You can stay until you remember who you are, then you'll leave. You'll go back where you came from and you'll forget me"  
Before he could stop himself the words fell from his lips   
"But what if I don't want to forget you"  
"Trust me Brat, you'll understand what I mean when you're older"


	2. Chapter 2

Levi couldn't leave him bleeding. A wolf was a creature of the forest, and it was his job to care for all. Even if he'd wanted a normal life, he'd been bound to the forest for so long that he'd never last in civilisation. But fuck, after years of being alone, the brat was like a fresh air and he couldn't help but selfishly wanted to keep the wolfling around.

"Levi, Levi"  
Looking up from the herbs he'd been picking, the bright eyed brat that filled his thoughts came running towards him proudly. Two fish swung in the boys hand and Levi stood to greet him   
"Did you catch them yourself?"  
"Yep! I wanted to do something nice for you, will you show me how to cook them"  
God, this fucking kid. The kids bright smile made his heart skip a beat and he internally scolded himself. One day his Brat would remember, one day the boy would leave and he'd be alone again...  
"Levi? What's wrong?"  
Levi shook his head, forcing a smile to his lips  
"Nothing, thank you. How did you catch them?"  
His brat proudly produced a very basic fishing rod and Levi's eyes narrowed. He hadn't taught him that  
"I made this this morning..."  
"It's called a fishing rod"  
"I know, I think I've used them before, it felt familiar"  
And there was the stab in the heart he knew was coming, yet he smiled the same smile  
"Well done. Why don't you put those inside for now. I need your help this afternoon"  
His brat nodded happily, before running inside and Levi sank back down. This kid had been with him for two weeks, it was far too soon for these stupid thoughts of keeping the kid forever.

Brat took seconds, returning while Levi was mulling over the situation in his head. God, those green eyes should be criminal. It was like someone had taken every colour from the forest and put them in the brats eyes, he cleared his throat as he rose and passed the basket to of herbs to his brat  
"Levi, what are these all for?"  
Brat flicked through the basket, clearly curious and Levi smirked, the kid would love what was coming  
"Just come along"

Leading Brat through the forest, Levi knew exactly where he was going. He could the whispers of the trees, and his steps didn't falter as he they headed deeper and deeper. His brat was silent, and casting a sideways glance to the boy, he found Brats eyes wide with wonder. Adorable. That had to be the word. Never in his life had ever seen something as captivating as the boy at his side, and he hoped the boy would find what was coming just as wondrous. Pushing past the thick scrub, they emerged in a wide grass clearing and his brat came to a stop  
"Is that?"  
"Shhh..."  
Crossing the clearing, Levi moved to the deer, its newborn fawn suckling and his brat let out a small gasp  
"It's so small"  
"There's another one coming, place those down near her face, careful now"  
His brat did as he was told, Levi watched as the kid carefully laid the herbs by the doe, the kid let out another small gasp as the doe licked at his hand  
"Levi..."  
"Shhh, come sit by me now"  
When Levi sat back, he didn't expect his brat to come sit in his lap, but that was exactly what the boy did and before Levi could stop himself, he wrapped his arms around the kid and held him tight. Together they watched the next new life being brought into the world  
"Levi, how did you know"  
Letting out a small hum, Levi wasn't sure how exactly to explain it so the boy would understand  
"Let's just say I know this forest, I've seen many amazing things and this I wanted to share with you"  
"Wow, it was so scary, but she knew what to do..."  
"And one day you will too"  
Levi couldn't help but nuzzle the boys soft brown locks  
"I'll do that too?"  
"You will, not every wolf blood can. But you will, when you find the one you love"  
His brat nodded and let out a sigh, sinking back against Levi  
"Thank you, this was magical"  
"You're welcome"

They watched the fawns first steps, the doe nuzzling at her young, before coming over to where they sat. Levi reached out and rubbed her face gently  
"Go on, she's giving you permission"  
Brat's hand shook as he reached out, and Levi's hand came to settle over the kids. Gently the boy patted the doe until Levi gave her a nod and she finally pulled back  
"Its time for us to go"  
Gathering up the basket, when his brat took his hand, Levi didn't pull away. Were all humans this warm? Or was it just because this was the one made for him. He didn't know how old his brat was, but surely he was in his early teens. If his brat could remember his past, he'd would have been able to read all there was to know about him, but until his brat remembered he'd have no answers.

Dinner that night was simple, just fish with herbs and root vegetables, his brat proud of his efforts at the worked together to create the meal. It was obvious the green eyed kid was still in awe over what they'd witnessed earlier, the boy talking non stop about the two fawns and Levi found he couldn't pay attention to the boys words. No, he couldn't go there. There ages were to vast, as where their life expectancies, but then why had this kid fallen into his path?

 

*  
Time moved differently for Levi. Days turn to weeks for his brat, but for Levi it felt like a lifetime. The kid blossomed beautifully, and was loved by those who came across his path. He'd even found birds asleep the kid's head, and Levi knew the day was coming. His brat had remembered a name. Eren. The boy didn't know if it was his name, but his brat now used it. Eren. Levi wanted to own that name, to keep it safe and a secret between them... but that wasn't fair on Eren. He surely had a family waiting. People who loved and missed him.

When winter came, so did Eren's heat. The boy had slipped into his bed, and Levi had felt the fever the moment they'd touched. He couldn't help himself, and Eren cried so sweetly for his touch. He couldn't help himself from claiming the boy, all his half hearted internal protests slipped away. He'd never been with anyone, and he knew he never wanted to touch another soul as long as he lived. Eren was truly made for him... but like all good things, they couldn't last. Laying there with the boy in his arms, he could already feel the forming life inside. He nuzzled his sweet boys neck and pressed a kiss to his nape  
"Levi?"  
Eren's voice was thick with sleep, and Levi kissed his nape again  
"Sleep my love"  
"Mmm, I love you"  
"I know my love, I love you too"


	3. Chapter 3

Eren woke feeling warm and safe, it took him a moment to realise he was in Levi's room instead of his own. A slight blush graced his face as he rolled in the man's arms and nuzzled gently into the man's chest  
"Are you awake now?"  
"Noooo"  
Levi let out a breathy snort and Eren clung to him tighter  
"Mum always said it was hard to get me out of bed in the morning"  
Unaware of what he'd said, he was confused when Levi tensed, the man's hand coming to rest upon his forehead  
"I see you remember now"  
Eren frowned, it took him a moment, but he pushed himself up   
"I... I'm Eren..."  
"Eren Yeager, wolf blood like I supposed"  
Eren's heart was in his throat. He remembered. He remember his mother, his father, his best friends. He remembered it all  
"Levi! I remember!"

Levi slid from the bed, and Eren pulled the blankets around him as he sat up  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong. I'm truly happy for you. Come tell me over breakfast"  
Something was wrong. This wasn't the Levi he knew. The coldness that had faded away was back, he couldn't help but frown in confusion. This was his mate. His fated person. Levi who walked the forest like a ghost  
"Levi?"  
"Come Eren, I'll make you breakfast"  
Climbing from Levi's bed, Eren gathered his clothes from the floor. His body felt strange, like something wasn't quite aligning, but he was more concerned for Levi. Why was the man so cold?

By the time he'd emerged, Levi had prepared a simple meal of bread and honey. Eren took his usual seat, the seat that Levi had made for him. The thought brought a smile to his face. He couldn't wait to tell everyone, to introduce them to Levi. Now he could remember them all, he found himself missing them desperately, but terrified at the thought of seeing them all again  
"Eren?"  
He jumped at Levi's gentle tone  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about introducing you to everyone"  
Levi gave him a tight smile and Eren's heart fell, something was wrong  
"Levi... do you not love me, now that I remember?"  
"Eat, and then we'll talk"  
Eren's anxiety only grew with each bite. Levi hadn't even touched his own food, the man looked so sad and Eren wanted so badly to see the smile the man gave only him. Once done, he rose and carried his plate to the sink  
"I... I don't think I want to go back"

Behind him came the scraping of a chair. Levi said the sound was rude, yet there it was and Eren jumped as the man's hands landed on his shoulders  
"Let me check your wound"  
The man's firm hold forced him to turn and Eren slid his shirt up, allowing Levi access  
"Your last stitch had fallen out. In time the scar will fade"  
Eren shook his head  
"What if I don't want it to fade"  
"Eren, with time everything fades. You cannot escape this"  
"But this wound brought me to you"  
"And now its healed, you need to leave. I told you from the beginning you could only stay until you remembered"

Unable to help himself, tears formed in Eren's eyes as he pushed Levi back  
"I don't understand what you're saying"  
"Eren, you and I come from different worlds. One day we'll meet again, but for now, it's time for you to return to your family"  
Levi was just throwing him away? After everything? This man was his... he had no right...  
"Levi... I..."  
"You're still so young, there is so much out there for you to see and experience"  
"I don't want to. Not without you"  
Grabbing at Levi's shirt, Eren searched the man's eyes. All he found was pain. Levi didn't want this either. He knew he didn't  
"Eren, even if we aren't together, I'll still be watching over you. So please forget me, and find a way to be happy"  
Levi's hands came to cup his face, the man pulling him into a kiss and Eren's body blossomed with warmth, before everything faded to black.

 

*  
Waking on the edge of the village, Eren was confused. He felt like he'd been asleep for a long time, but didn't know why. He struggled to his feet, the last thing he remembered was sending Mikasa on ahead... so how had he gotten here? Casting a glance back towards the forest, Eren was filled with a sadness, he didn't understand why though. He'd always loved the forest, but today it seemed so lonely. But that didn't matter, he needed to get home. He needed to let his parents know he was alright.

People stared as he walked, and Eren wrapped his arms around his stomach. His wolf blood must have healed the knife wound, at least that was something. He opened the door to his home, and was answered with the sound of shattering pottery   
"Eren?"  
His mum sounded so worried and he rushed to the woman, wrapping his arms around her  
"I'm fine. Is Mikasa fine? Did she make it back?"  
He couldn't understand why his mother began to cry, the woman shook in his arms and her face was pressed against his neck  
"Where were you? You've been gone so long..."  
"What do you mean? Where's Mikasa? Is she safe?"  
His mother shook her head against his shoulder and Eren pulled back  
"Mum?"  
"She's fine... she's with your father... but Eren... where have you been?"'  
He was so completely confused  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've been gone for months..."  
Eren couldn't help but laugh, there was no way  
"Mum, no. There's no way"  
"Eren?!"  
Before he had time to turn around, Mikasa had launched herself on him  
"Where were you?! I was so worried. We searched and searched, but never found you"  
Eren shook his head  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about"  
"What about your wound? Is it healed? Grisha, can you take a look at him?"  
"Girls, give him some space. Eren, what's the last thing you remember?"  
"Running with Mikasa... I couldn't keep up with her"  
"That's right! You were stabbed... please... please take a look at him"  
"Mikasa..."

It didn't matter what he said, they seemed to think he'd been gone for months, his father said it was six months, but he remembered none of it. Though thinking with him filled him with a loneliness, he felt like part of his heart was missing and he didn't understand  
"Eren, can you show me your stomach please"  
He was laying in his room, which seemed to have become Mikasa's, while his father examined him. He slid his shirt up and was struck with a strange feeling of déjà vu, his father's hands immediately slid to wound on his side  
"Does this hurt?"  
"No..."  
"Nothing at all?"  
Eren shook his head, wondering if it should   
"Eren, can you please strip for me? I need to make sure you're completely fine"  
Standing naked in front of his father, Eren felt horribly exposed. The man had naturally seen him naked before, the man was a doctor, and he seen worse, but this time... he didn't know. His father's face remained unreadable, but then the man asked him to turn around Eren's face turned red when his father's hands came to his arse  
"Um... dad?"  
"It's fine Eren. Just making sure nothings out of place"  
Eren scrunched his brow in confusion. His arse was perfectly fine. His whole body was fine. A thought stuck him and left him sick, his father must have thought something had been done to him. He wanted to reassure the man, but his father pulled back and told him to dress  
"You presented. I can smell it on you"  
"I... no..."  
"Yes, you have. Given your age, you must have met your fated one. Is that where you were?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I don't know what you're all talking about... to me it was only yesterday that Mikasa and I were in the forest"  
"Eren, it's been 6 months... a lots changed since then"  
"Like Mikasa moving in?"  
"She had no one else"  
"I know... but..."  
"I know you're confused. But we'll help you adjust"

For the days that followed, he wasn't allowed to leave the house. Eren found himself spending more and more time staring out the window towards the forest. He couldn't explain his need to go there... but he couldn't. Even at night he wasn't alone. Mikasa would creep into his bed, and the girl would curl up besides him. He didn't know what to make of it, but Mikasa seemed to sleep so deeply next to him. She slept through all the fights his parents would have.

The first time it had happened, he'd been so scared. He'd heard raised voices and slipped from the bed, padding down the stairs and stopping just short of the living area. He could still remember those words  
"Grisha, where had he been?"  
"I don't know. The forest... or maybe he was taken in by another clan... but..."  
"But what?"  
"When I examined him, his wound had been stitched. The scar marks around his wound says as much"  
"So someone helped him. Why didn't he just heal?"  
"When we searched the place they were held, we found a blade made to be used against wolf bloods... maybe he couldn't heal?"  
"So what? Someone takes him in and fixes him up"  
"Carla, he presented as an omega"  
"Grisha, there hasn't been a male omega in generations"  
"There's no mistaking it. There's signs he's had sex too... if he met his mate, maybe he's trying to protect them"  
"He's a kid! An 11 year old boy! Our 11 year old boy!"  
"I know Carla... but if they're fated..."  
"That means nothing! He's our baby boy!"  
"For now all we can do is wait... wait and pray"  
"I don't want to wait and pray! I want to know where my son has been!"  
"Then we watch, maybe he'll slip up. Maybe he'll lead us to them..."  
He'd snuck back upstairs after that. He hadn't wanted to hear anything else. He'd presented. He'd had sex. Why couldn't he remember it? Shouldn't he remember something?

Their following fights had been much the same. Even when they'd allowed him outside, he knew he was always being watched and Mikasa wouldn't leave his side. Armin had asked him over and over where he'd been, but Eren could never give him an answer. But that didn't matter, it wasn't long before they sent him away... well, both him and his mother. The woman wouldn't even look him in the face, and he couldn't stomach the guilt. He'd just thought he was sick, but when he didn't improve, his father had sent him away and it wasn't until his belly began to swell that he understood why. They first few weeks were just him and his mother, but then came Mikasa and his father. The house wasn't that far from the clan, but far enough that it was a long and lonely walk if anyone wanted to make the trek. Night after night, Eren would slip from the hose and into the woods, but something was missing and the life inside him told him the loneliness he felt was the longing for his fated other. 

His first pup was a beautiful boy, after hours and hours in pained labour. The boy had black hair that triggered something inside him, he felt like the name was on the tip of his tongue, but the word never came out. It was then that he and Mikasa were sworn to secrecy. Anyone who asked would be told it was his baby brother, but his parents still let him name the boy. Ren. Ren as in love, and he loved the boy with a love he didn't know possible. It was then that gifts started arriving on their doorstep. The first was a thick soft pelt, made from deer and it lined Ren's bed. Then after that came baskets of food and herbs, even his father had been amazed. Apparently not all the herbs were readily accessible, some even coming from the deepest, darkest depths of the forest and his father was able to make all kinds of medicines with them. The stayed in the house until his stomach was no longer swollen. 

Armin was the first to welcome them home, congratulating Carla on her new son. His mother played her part beautifully, but the woman's eyes were filled with sadness and Eren knew things between them would never be the same. Even after they moved, the gifts still came. Once a month they'd arrive, always addressed to him, and he knew they were from the father of his child. He just didn't understand why the man never showed himself. Eren had so many questions, but never any answers.

As he grew and developed, so did Ren. He kept the boy by his side every moment he could. He'd take the boy when he walked in the forest, or when he was out "playing" with his friends. Regularly he was complimented for being such a good big brother, but he died a little more each time. He wanted to tell the world that Ren was his, but never could. The only times he was ever really separated from his son was for his heats, and during those time he'd lock himself away. His father would make a tonic of herbs, and he could miss most of the symptoms by sleeping through them.

Time flew by, Ren grew, he walked and talked and Eren couldn't have loved him more. But time also brought upon his 15th, and that brought trouble upon his family and his families name. The night of a persons 15th birthday, they shifted. Even when they'd found their chosen mate, they'd shift. But he hadn't. Shifting indicated to everyone who someone was. It was the first time someone outside of family members would smell you. It was a sigh to your mate that you were there's and you were available to breed, but he hadn't shifted and everyone knew. He'd also developed a green mark on his stomach that even his father couldn't explain. It was shaped like a leaf, and sat over the scar where he'd been stabbed so long ago. To him it seemed like vines had begun to grow from the leaf, but he never ushered his secret. People didn't know. They wouldn't understand. To carry wolf blood, was to carry magic, but his wasn't like everyone else's. Instead, when he walked in the forest it was like he was one with everything inside. He could hear the whispers of the trees and birds he couldn't see. He could scent a smell and tell not only what the animal was, but how old it was or if it was injured. He'd asked Mikasa about it, but the girl had acted like he was crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi couldn't forget Eren, not that he tried. He was watching when the boy gave birth, he was watching when their son took his first steps, said his first words. He watched it all. Eren grew more and more beautiful in their time apart. His boyish innocence fell away, and the man he'd become began to shine through. Eren never saw him, but each time the boy walked the forest, he was there.

The wound on Eren's stomach had begun to blossom, but Levi had known it would happen. He'd sewn the wound closed with growth of the oldest tree in the forest. The tree that absorbed the memories and life force of those who died near it. It was the only thing he could do to heal the wound and keep his fated one alive. If the knife hadn't been designed for wolf bloods, he would never have had to resort to such lengths. But now the tree grew, he'd seen the growth spreading across the teens chest and he'd soon need to come for Eren.

And then it came. Eren's parents wanted him to find a mate, to settle down and have children of his own. They acted like Ren wasn't his, like Eren's mother had birthed the boy, and Levi was none too impressed. Eren was his future, Eren was his everything and so was Ren. Ren was a child of the forest, where as the forest loved Eren. So he went. He dressed in the best clothes he could, finding himself nervous for the first time in his life, as he rode the back of a silver stag. 

Whispers and voices followed as he rode aback the stag. He could have chosen not to make a scene, but he wanted the clan to know the teen was his and his alone. It was also rather amusing to see the gapes of the younger generation, while the older bowed as he passed. He'd never met them, but they knew he was the spirit of the forest, the human caretaker in a sort. Something even Eren did not. He slipped from the stag and it stood still, waiting for when he'd return. His heart was in his throat as he moved to knock on the door. He'd expected one of Eren's parents to answer, not his own son. The boy looked up at him wondrous green eyes and Levi knew he knew exactly who he was  
"Ren! Come back here, don't just open the door"  
Raising a finger to his lip, he watched as Ren giggled conspiratorially   
"Ren!"  
Levi stepped into the house and watched as Eren came to a stop, the teen drew his brow in clear confusion  
"I know you..."  
Levi nodded   
"And I know you. We met years ago to you"  
Eren's hand moved to his stomach and Levi nodded  
"Ren, Eren, what do you think you're doing?"

Levi watched as Eren's mother walked out, the woman didn't look terribly impressed with the two of them, but stopped in her tracks  
"Both of you, get over here. I don't know who you are, but I want you out my house"  
"Mum..."  
"Don't mum me. Who are you and why are you here?"  
Ren looked to Levi, and Levi gave his son a nod  
"I've come for Eren and Ren"  
His hand moved to rest on Ren's head  
"What are you doing? Ren come here"  
Ren didn't move and Levi forced a smile  
"He is the son of the spirit of the forest. Surely you've seen how loved this boy is"  
Carla staggered back and looked at Eren   
"You're just going to let him take your brother?"

Eren stepped from his mother  
"I remember you... why did you leave me..."  
Levi caught the teen as Eren leapt at him. The teen wrapping his arms around him and Levi practically melted in the boys hold  
"I told you you'd understand one day. You still had some growing up to do brat"  
"I can't believe I'd forgotten you... Levi"  
Levi let his memories flow through them, catching the teen when the shock finally took control and guiding him down to kneel on the floor  
"Carla? What is this?"  
Levi felt Eren tense at the sound of his father's voice and Levi supposed he should explain. Taking Ren onto his hip, he rose and pulled Eren up his did. He saw the look of shock on the man's face and knew at least Eren's father knew who he was  
"Grisha... he wants to take our sons away"  
"This is Eren's mate, can't you tell? You saved his life didn't you?"  
"I did. He couldn't remember who he was, I never knew how young he was"  
Grisha nodded at him understanding what Levi meant, the man then giving a small bow  
"What are you doing?!"  
"Carla, we always knew this day would come. Levi, can you help him now?"  
Eren truly was loved. He'd seen how the boy tried to hide what was happening from his family, and a lot of parents out there were blind to their children's pain. But Grisha   
"How..."  
Eren was confused, that was evident in that one word, and Levi placed Ren down  
"Why don't you pat the stag outside. He knows who you are and will not hurt you"  
Ren's whole face lit up, and the tiny boy scrambled to rush out the front, allowing Levi to tend to Eren. Carla went to step forward, but Grisha grabbed her arm  
"Trust him"

Standing across from Eren, he admired the teens physique. Everything about Eren was so beautiful, even the light dusting of blush across the teens face. The twisting green growth ran from Eren's shoulder to knee. Carla had let out a low grasp, but for Levi, this was nothing. Reaching out, he took the initial leaf into his hold, it peeling off like had never been attached to his mate. The vines slid back, sliding through Eren's form and away as he drew the leaf back. He wouldn't kill the vine, instead he'd return the life to the forest now it's job was done. He gathered the leaf and vines gently, wrapping them into a small bundle and placing them into the pocket of his jacket   
"How does that feel?"  
"I feel lighter"  
"When you were stabbed, I used the growth of the oldest tree in the forest. It's life force held the wound closed and its magic at bay until you could heal. The stitches may have fallen, but not before it took root in the wound"  
"You knew this would happen... that's why you said we'd meet again"  
"I suspected, but you were never alone. I watched over you all this time"  
"You left the baskets didn't you?"  
"I did. I wanted to do something for you... and maybe part of me hoped you'd remember"  
Eren shook his head  
"I'm sorry I never did"  
"Will you come with me? Back to the forest?"  
And back to our home? He didn't voice his inner thoughts though  
"Yes... yes... always yes"  
"No! You can't take him..."

Levi looked to Carla, the woman's tears had turned to rage. She struggled in her husband's hold  
"Eren will be free to return as he wishes, and you will always be welcomed in the forest"  
"Carla, please. This is Eren's fate. Levi is Eren's mate"  
"How do you know his name?"  
"Levi is the forest... I suppose you'd say it's keeper"  
"That would be the closest way to describe it. I've lived in the forest my whole life, and I'll remain long after everyone is gone"  
"But... he's just a kid! Ren is just a kid!"  
"Ren knows who I am. He is like me, even if I hadn't come, he would have returned to the forest"  
"Carla, please. This is no time for us to be selfish"  
"He got our 11 year old boy pregnant!"  
"Don't you think he knows that!"  
"Eren had no memory, if I'd know... but I do not regret Ren. I have watched him from the moment he was born. He's an amazing child"  
Carla opened and closed her mouth, while Eren moved to take Levi's hand   
"Mum, it's not like we'll never be back. But now I'm beside Levi, I feel like part of me that was missing has been returned. Can you understand?"  
Carla sniffled and nodded  
"When will you leave?"  
"When Eren's ready"  
"And Ren?"  
"Will be loved and protected"  
"I guess I have to accept this"  
"Mum, it's not like I won't be back. Levi, I'd like to leave now, we need to make space for Ren's things and mine"  
Levi nodded, letting the teen press a kiss to his temple   
"Ren will still be with the stag, Carla, would you like to come say goodbye?"

Goodbyes were never easy, and Levi supposed both Carla and Grisha were in shock. In the time he'd been inside, a crowd had formed around Ren and the stag. The boy was talking to the creature, and the stag was listening to everything the small child said  
"Ren, how would you like to ride that stag?"  
Ren nodded quickly   
"I have to say goodbye to grandma and grandpa first"  
Levi looked back to Carla and gave her a smile  
"You did a good job with him. He's a fine child"  
The woman nodded and knelt down, Ren ran across and wrapped his arms around the crying woman   
"Bye bye grandma"  
"Bye Ren... I'll see you soon"  
"Tomorrow... the wind says tomorrow"  
Carla was obviously taken back, but recovered soon enough  
"Sure baby. Tomorrow... you be good"  
The small boy kissed the woman's cheek, and immediately ran back to the stag. The animal lowering itself so the small boy could climb on its broad sloping back, causing some in the crowd to gasp. Levi released Eren's hand, letting his brat move to kiss his parents goodbye. Carla obviously didn't want either boy to leave, but Mikasa would return with her fated mate soon. The birds had already carried that news to him. He crossed to sit on the back of the stag and dug his heels in lightly, spurring the animal to rise. Ren grinned happily up at him, the boys smile so much like Eren's. He'd protect this boy forever. After a few moments, Eren climbed up behind him easily, the teens long arms wrapping around his waist  
"You both ready?"  
Eren nodded, his chin lightly digging into Levi's shoulder  
"We need to make a stop on the way home"


	5. Chapter 5

Eren still felt like he was dreaming. Levi had come for him, after being away for so long. Though the man had watched over him, he hadn't even realised. Ren was completely in love with Levi already, and he couldn't describe how happy he was to have his two loves to himself. Part of him felt bad for just up and rubbing away, but Mikasa still lived at home, with her mate Jean. Eren hated the horse faced git, but that might have just been jealousy over the fact he couldn't remember Levi.

Levi's house was how he remembered it, though there had been additions in his absence. The man's garden had grown, and additional rooms had been added, one of which had been designed for Ren. Everything in the room was practical and living, including the child's bed. It was a tree, branches grew into four posts and its leaves spilled across to form a canopy. The blankets were made from animal pelts, no doubt they'd passed before Levi took their skin. He had a whole new appreciation for who Levi was. He was the forest spirit, basically a god... and Eren was just a wolfling. Ren would have a place in both worlds, and enjoy the longevity that Levi did.

Eren had also been gifted with his own room. Like Ren's his bed was a living tree, but his tree bloomed with delicate and dainty white blooms. Eren drew Levi across to sit on the huge bed, he nuzzled his fated mate gently   
"I missed you"  
"And I you, but you've grown so beautiful"  
"You can see them can't you? The memories?"  
"I can. I gave you mine, but I haven't seen all of yours"  
"Would you? Please?"  
Levi's hands came to his face, the man's warmth filling him and Eren let out a long breath. He could feel Levi in his head, but it only lasted a few moments  
"I'm sorry you felt so alone"  
"I'm not alone now right?"  
"Never. Never again"  
Eren nuzzled against Levi's left hand, pressing kisses to his palm  
"We can't... not with Ren..."  
Levi laughed lightly, it was a magical sound to his ears   
"No, not now, later. We need to discuss what you want to bring"  
"My clothes and Ren's... you have everything else we need..."  
"You don't want to bring pictures or books?"  
"No, I have none to bring"  
"Alright.... I've missed you Eren... Brat"  
Eren nodded, he was surprised that his body was going crazy for Levi's touch, but at the same time, he supposed it was to he expected. Especially now he knew they'd been separated for the last four years. 

Levi cooked dinner for them that night, and Eren helped Ren bath, before putting his son to sleep. The boy falling asleep almost immediately, but given how much excitement the boy had had, he'd expected more of struggle. Eren gently placed a kiss on the small boys head, there was no more playing the older brother. Ren was his, Levi was his and he didn't have to hide it here. Leaving his sons room, he returned to his own, smiling at Levi sitting on his bed. God, Levi was beautiful.

Eren's hands shook as he stripped, he couldn't help but blush under Levi's gaze. He wanted the man, he wanted everything Levi would give him. He crawled across the bed and into Levi's lap, nuzzling against the man and inhaling the man's scent, he let out a long breathy moan  
"Something you want brat?"  
Eren nodded, letting out a small "oof" when Levi pushed him back and pinned him down, the man then beginning to lick and nuzzle at his chest. Slowly and gently Levi opened him up, Eren shook with pleasure as Levi brought him to orgasm over and over. Finally ending their mating session in the exchange of their bonding marks. Eren couldn't be happier as Levi curled around him, falling asleep cocoon safely in the man's arms.

As the seasons changed, so did Eren. His stomach swollen with their second child. Levi knew long before he did, but he didn't believe it until the symptoms began to manifest. Their second child was another beautiful boy, Levi delivered the boy while Ren stayed with his parents. His mother hadn't been pleased at all, but he had the feeling she never would. It was another 3 years before he fell pregnant with their third and forty children. Perfect twins. A boy and girl. All bore Levi's black hair, and Eren's bright green eyes. All walked the forest and were loved by the animals and trees. When Eren hit 25, Levi made his choice, transferring half his remaining life force to the teen and slowing his rate of ageing. One day he'd grow old, but as it was, that day would be four times the lifespan of a normal human. 

Eren knew no other happiness that compared to being with Levi and their children. Their life was simple, but everyday he still found new things out about the forest. He watched the world grow and change. The forest faded bit by bit, until the day came. Surrounded by their children's children, the two mates passed in each other's arms.


End file.
